


Just Another Day

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean told Sam he remembered Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 8 Wishful Thinking

_Everything was cold, and dark, and his ribs hurt._

_He slowly opened his eyes, like he did every twisted and warped day in this place, hoping and praying that one day the familiar walls would be gone._

_But they remained the same, and Dean cried out in agony._

_The door opened, the creak rocking the entire room, and his torture stepped in, holding his favorite knife. He kneeled before him, and smirked at Dean's fear._

_"I think we should switch it up today. Don't you agree, Dean?" The demon purred, reaching out to cress Dean's cheek He yanked his face away. The demon growled, and forced Dean to look at him. He whimpered._

_In Hell, demons don't need vessels if they don't want them. Seeing them without one was a form of torture itself. The demon laughed and moved away._

_"Sammy? Come in and reunite with your brother."_

_Dean's head snapped up to see something that looked like his brother stepping into the cell, a whip held in his hands. He smiled._

_"Hello Dean. Aren't you glad to see me?"_

_Dean shook his head furiously. "No. No! You get out of his skin you bastard! Get out!"_

_Sam lost his smile and darted forward, hitting Dean across the face. Dean yelped._

_"You speak to me like that again-" He kicked Dean on a healing wound. "-I'll kill you. Again. And again, and again." Sam and the demon laughed._

_"Let's get started, shall we?"_

Dean awoke with sweat dripping down his nose and his heart pounding unnaturally. He glanced at the other side of the bed, sighing in relief when he found it warm and empty. He knew if Sam had been next to him, he would have forced Dean to talk about his nightmare.

He dreamed in Hell. Most of them were full of fear and blood, but sometimes, he dreamed about Sam. Good dreams.

He would dream about their firs kiss, or their nightly bantering when Dean would rest comfortably in Sam arms. He would even dream about the future he could have had with Sam.

He didn't have those dreams often, but they always brought a warm feeling to his stomach when he thought about them.

He just wished he was brave enough to tell Sam exactly what got him through Hell. He wished he was brave enough to feel safe with his brother.


End file.
